If Only For Today
by Rowan Jacobs
Summary: Never underestimate the significance of a rose that blooms at the rainbow's end. Oneshot.


_**Song: Amy - Bobby Darin**_

* * *

" _ **Amy... Soft as the April snow**_

 _ **Amy, lovely as indigo."**_

Sonic could feel how Amy's body slightly shivered for each wind that blew past them and how it nearly knocked her off her feet. If it wasn't for the fact that she clung to his arm while he steadily moved them forward her petite form would likely be swept away, taken by the wind. When he pointed out the fact she merely replied that her heart had already been taken by the wind a long time ago, he could only roll his eyes but still had to hide a faint blush.

It was early spring and rain had mercilessly been falling for the past week, washing away all that once was left of the snow. At first Sonic had appreciated the fact that he no longer had to worry about slipping and sliding on occasional ice specks while doing his daily runs but instead quickly realizing he now had to worry about gliding on wet grass. Let's just say that his tendency to face plant into the ground didn't exactly decrease.

Amy on the other side rather enjoyed the rain as it caused Sonic to spend more time inside, in this case at Tails's workshop, and more specifically in one place. While he became restless she could come up with activities for them to do like board games, baking and even reading books to which Sonic sadly all rather quickly grew tired off. So when Amy this afternoon had spotted a rainbow through one of the workshop windows and with a sweetly coated voice begged Sonic to go outside and see it he'd found it hard to resist since it meant that he'd at least get to leave the workshop for awhile. Though he couldn't deny how cute Amy's childish squeals of glee had been when he'd said 'yes'.

Plus Tails probably needed a moment of peace from the pair.

So now they were making their way up a hilltop in order to get the best vantage point of the rainbow. Luckily the rain had turned into a slight drizzle of raindrops but the wind still blew pretty strongly through the hills of the area surrounding the mystic ruins.

Sonic firmly kept Amy close and she was careful to not let go of his arm.

" _ **You only kissed me and paradise smiled**_

 _ **And the man was a child."**_

Once up on the hilltop they sat down in the grass with Sonic insisting that Amy should sit in his lap so that she didn't soak her dress and raincoat in the slightly muddy grass. His heroic nature simply wouldn't allow it, no matter how embarrassing it may be.

Amy however found the gesture very sweet and more than willingly placed herself sideways on Sonic's lap while also holding a bright blue umbrella she'd brought along above them.

"Oh Sonic, Isn't this romantic?" she said while cuddling up close to him "And the rainbow is so beautiful!"

"Yeah, it's pretty neat." Sonic replied with an amused smile "And it was nice to get away from the workshop a bit as well - I swear If this rain doesn't end soon I might stir crazy."

Amy giggled softly as she leaned in closer to his chest.

"Sonic, you've always been crazy."

"Well, I am crazy enough to sit out in the rain with you." he teased while giving her a smug grin.

"Aww, Is the brave hero afraid of a little rain?"

" _Noo_..! I just don't want you to get cold or sick, that raincoat of yours don't look all too good." Sonic said eyeing her hot pink colored raincoat that also looked a few numbers too big.

"Sonic, you don't have to baby me - I'm a big girl now." she said confidently "Besides.. you don't have _anything_ on, how can you stay so warm all the time?"

It was true that Sonic never wore any sort of clothing except his gloves and shoes and the occasional scarf Amy knitted him during winters. He didn't have to due to the fact that he usually kept an abnormal amount of heat up while running and otherwise his thick fur did most of the job in keeping all of the body heat in. As a result the cold and harsh temperatures rarely ever got to him.

"I guess I'm just warm-blooded. Plus I have a pretty fiery spirit, you know!" Sonic gave her a playful wink that naturally made Amy swoon and almost lose her grip on the handle of the umbrella.

They returned to watching the rainbow, stretching it's many colors wide across the all more brightening sky. The whole view of the hills, the far reaching grassland swaying in the wind, the small drops of rain that contrasted with the sun peeking from behind the dark clouds and the flowery scent of Amy - actually made Sonic feel content.

It was these moments and this nature he fought to protect after all.

" _ **And the wind blew so wild."**_

"Sonic.. have you ever been to the end of the rainbow?"

The question was silly but for the sake of the situation Sonic decided to humor her.

"No, why? You want me to go get you a pot of gold?"

Amy turned her head towards him and gave him a funny look while also shifting slightly in his lap. Their faces getting closer together.

"Of course not, silly! I just mean you probably could reach it before the rainbow disappears - you being the fastest thing alive and all. Just to see what actually lies there!"

Instead of telling her that it would be impossible to reach the end of the rainbow, Sonic was pretty sure Tails would lecture them for days about meteorologic for even suggesting the idea, he felt that he didn't want to crush Amy's dream of the possibility. For some reason her childlike wonder made his heart and body flood with a warm sense of enjoyment. He felt as if only she asked for it he could bring down the entire rainbow and give it to her if it meant she'd smile that endearing smile of hers.

Sonic pretended to consider it for a brief moment before giving her a confident smile and a thumbs up.

"Sure, I'll do it! But only because it's you, Amy."

The pink girl excitedly sprung to her feet before then helping her hero rise up from the ground as well. He dusted himself off before taking her hand in his and striking a dramatic pose with one hand on his heart and bowing his head down in salute for her - speaking in a theatrical tone he then said;

"For you, my lady, I shall embark on this very treacherous and undoubtedly slippery journey to find what lies beyond the rainbow and bring back to you it's hidden treasures!"

Amy couldn't help but giggle at his antics before Sonic unexpectedly felt the most delicate peck being planted on his cheek. A peck that instantly caused his heart to skip a beat and a lightheaded feeling to spread into a modest smile on his lips.

"For luck." she said sweetly, swaying her body gently with a rosy hue on her muzzle.

Sonic was unable to answer as it seemed his toungue had gotten stuck in his throat. He managed to give her a dumbfounded smile before blasting off over the field and towards what seemed to be the end of the rainbow.

" _ **Amy, here's what I mean to say**_

 _ **Love me if only for today."**_

Patiently Amy waited for Sonic to return, she twirled the blue umberella in her hands while glancing out over the field. She almost regretted having sent him away as she started to miss the warmth of his body and being so close to him, which was rare. Her lips still tingled after having kissed his cheek... if only it had been his lips instead. _.. -_ Amy imagined that they'd feel soft yet steady against her own.

How his breath would lightly be tickling her muzzle as he leaned in to finally...-

Out of nowhere Amy's dazed eyes caught sight of a blue blur off in the distance. Sonic was back already, she wondered as she quickly shook her head to shake off the thoughts of said hedgehog's lips!

She regained her posture and was surprised to find that Sonic arrived back completely empty handed. He halted in front of her, careful not to slip on the still wet grass, and gave her a big toothy grin.

"Sonic! How was it? Did you reach the end?"

He simply nodded his head and gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, well what was there? Was it gold? I always had a feeling it would be-"

"Nope. Something way better."

Amy could barely contain herself as she almost bounced up and down in excitement making Sonic's grin even more wider.

"Please Sonic, do tell me!"

But instead of speaking he casually just reached into the back of his quills and brought forth a single, very dainty looking rose. It was in a soft shade of yellow but with deep red colored tips that reminded Amy of a sunset but it also made her remember what this type of rose meant in the flower language.

She had memorized a lot of the various combinations of colors and numbers of different kinds of flowers and now knew them by heart, espacially roses. That's why the sight of this particular rose made her face drop into a dishearten look, her previous excitement was like blown away by the wind.

When Sonic noticed the drastic change on her features his own smile faded into a worried look. He hastily grasped her hand in his free one and fruitlessly tried to catch her glance.

"Ames..? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

His voice was laced with such genuine concern that Amy automatically forced herself to meet his gaze, trying to suppress any tears from breaking through.

"No, no, I just-" she mustered up a shadow of a smile and graciously accepted the rose from Sonic "It's very pretty, thank you."

She swiftly folded down the umbrella so that weren't anything left shilding her from the rain. Sonic desperately tried to figure out where he'd gone wrong. He thought that the rose would make her happy, she usually loved it when he brought her flowers and would often tell him the different meanings of them- Oh...

Whatever this one meant couldn't be good. Sonic had to save the situation, and that was fast.

"H-hey Amy.." he hurriedly said while moving in closer to her "You mind telling me what the colors mean?"

That made Amy's ears perk up and she looked slightly taken aback by it, she was sure he knew and that it had been a subtle way of letting her know how he felt about her. But maybe - just maybe...

"Oh, well.. it symbolizes- " she swallowed hard and avoided eye contact ".. friendship."

" _ **Let me know April and indigo blue.."**_

As soon as the word _friendship_ left her lips a heavy sense of realization dawned on his face and he couldn't help but laugh in relief.

Amy however gave him a shocked and hurt expression when she heard that he was laughing at her, or at least she thought he did.

"Sonic the Hedgehog how dare you toy with a girl's heart like that, you- you jerk!"

But before she could storm off Sonic easily caught her arm and gently pulled her towards him while still trying to stifle another laugh.

"Hehe, hey wait a sec, Amy! I didn't know the rose meant that, honest. If I knew we were gonna start speaking in flowers I would have brought you one hundred red roses!"

"Wh- what?" she brushed back the quills from her face and stared at him in wonder "Please don't joke with me, Sonic."

"I'm not, and if I could I'd take you to the end of that rainbow I would! But truth is all I found was the rose.." Sonic scratched the back of his neck and diverted his eyes "Though I guess... - we could give it a new meaning, if you want."

Amy's eyes widened as she barely dared to believe what he was saying.

"Like what..?" she inquired in an almost breathless anticipation.

"Well the yellow color often symbolizes friendship, right?" he said gently stroking the rose which Amy held between them "But the funny thing is that the tips make it look like it's slowly turning red which symbolizes...-"

Suddenly Sonic's voice had faded, a blush creeping upon his muzzle which he became painfully aware of. He looked like a young boy who had just been caught in the act of doing something utterly forbidden.

"Love?" Amy whispered softly while giving him a tender look.

A nervous laugh escaped the blue hero's lips and for a brief moment he let his eyes rest on her, taking in everything about her. Those jade eyes that always held that small twinkle in them. Her boots that were all too big for her actually pretty small feet. How her soft quills perfectly framed her adorable face. And how her fragile frame is merely a facade of an in reality strong and capable girl.

A girl that he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with no matter how much he knew it was dangersome.

But even if he could love her only for today - he would.

"Friendship budding into love." Sonic concluded with a smile.

In an attempt to reach his lips Amy had to stand on her tiptoes but Sonic was quicker than her and instead swiftly lifted her into his arms. A giddy giggle erupting from her before their lips found each other and united in a sweet kiss.

Neither of them noticing that the rain now had fully ceased.

" _ **And let paradise smile for me, too."**_


End file.
